


Draconian

by azhsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, M/M, Mentions of War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhsoo/pseuds/azhsoo
Summary: Prince Jongin has been been waiting for this day to come. He finally meets the dragon trainer, Kyungsoo.Or so, he thought.Kyungsoo is a lot more than just a dragon trainer.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Draconian

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was rewatching How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 2. 
> 
> Therefore, meet the Draconians.

“So, you train dragons?”

In between the dim lights and the luminous night, the steady creaking sounds from the old rusty windows as the autumn wind blew. Droplets of rain falling down with every breath taken. Light steps were halted, the shining luxurious shoes got stopped midways when the owner found himself getting a response, eyes locking with another pair and oh my, he got mesmerized.

They were black. Dangerously dark, enchanting, and valiant.

“Yes.”

The voice, deep raucous voice elicited tingling reactions all over his body and all this man could think was how he ended up being in this situation.

Prince Jongin, the owner of the luxurious shoes, was far past his bedtime. He could not guess what time it was, but he knew it was already late since the moon was hung up already and the stars had begun glimmering the night sky.

It was two weeks ago when his father, The King, got back from his weekly forbidden forest visit. Most days, every time The King along with the guards visited The Forbidden Forest, they got back with nothing but reports of the forest’s growth and movement.

You see, it was forbidden for reasons.

Long time ago, before men had truly taken over the world. They lived side by side with the dragons and of course, the Draconians. Draconians were the people who used to live in the forbidden forest. They took care of the dragons, controlled them, and gave them home. Some even had dragon’s blood running through their veins. Those were named as the dragon masters, the special ones. They were gifted with the ability to fly with dragons, to emit fire in a snap of fingers. They were incredibly powerful, too almighty humans got scared of their capabilities. The fools, humans, felt threatened by the presence of the Draconians.

The Draconians never started a fight; they were living a peaceful life. Away from the advanced technology and any somewhat non-magical things. Their attentions were all focused on the dragons and the people. However, they made a deal with humans not to bring any ruckus between these two opposing allies. Hence, the Spellbound Gate was built. Magic was all kept and locked behind the gate.

All was well.

Until humans started to become greedy. They were blinded with avarice and their eager to have everything.

Therefore, one day, an army of men decided to break into the Spellbound Gate, with plenty of guns, bombs, cannons, even grenades. They were ruining the whole kingdom. Thus, the dragons were unleashed. Dragon masters, they finally used their powers to kill. The war had been going for 10 days nonstop, but Draconians stood still. Some of their people died during the war, but they were still not destroyed.

However, humans wanted them dead. All of them.

They went as far as seeking a mortal voodooist, asking the old grey-haired woman if she knew how to ruin the whole kingdom. How foolish the humans were, the voodooist did not even have magical powers yet they asked a very brave question.

The voodooist knew nothing about dragon spirits, fire breaths, or burning hands. However, she had read a lot of books to know a secret.

_“I did not agree with your intention to vanquish a sacred clan. Draconians were the descendants of Gods and Goddesses. However, if answer is what you are looking for here. Then, answer is what you will get. Deep down behind the dense trees, hidden by the sounds of singing woods, is kept a golden axe to attack. Old melodies and tales of what you could never have. Power is not for the foolish, you will regret.”_

Ignoring the message behind the vow, humans found the golden axe. They used it to destroy the spellbound gate. At the end, men won the war. Oddly, the gate vanished into thin air. They took the remaining dragons they captured from Draconian. Some of their friends were stuck inside that gate and never came back.

_They never come back and will never be able to come back._

_I saw emerald green mist before the gate had truly vanished. It was odd, but I believe it told us that the Draconians have been defeated by us, completely._

Jongin remembered the last sentences of the Draconian History book, last chapter. He read it when he was in the royal academy. It was one of the compulsory subjects he needed to finish to graduate.

The Prince knew exactly why this boy’s eyes reminded him of it, emerald.

“Not many people can control and train dragons you know, even in the castle you need to have the license and finish all the training.” Jongin continued, walking timidly to approach the smaller boy.

“Kyungsoo, isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo, the small boy with beautiful eyes spat. “What do you want, Your Royal Highness? I will not apologize for being rude because it is my bedtime and I want to go to sleep. Prisoners have the rights to have a rest; didn’t they teach you about that?”

Jongin did not flinch; instead, he took a step closer to Kyungsoo and stooped. “I have been waiting for this day to come.”

Eyebrows perked up, Kyungsoo slightly turned his head but got startled when he saw Jongin already sitting right beside him. “What do you mean by that?”

“When I first heard the news of a boy taming the Obsidian Dragon, I was ecstatic. My whole life, all I ever wanted was to fly with dragons. I do not understand why The King and The Queen despise them.”

Kyungsoo looked at him amusingly, it would be considered as a disrespectful behavior towards the Royals but Kyungsoo did not care.

“You want me to train you?”

“I want you to let me fly with the dragons.”

Now, Kyungsoo looked interested. He closed the gap between him and the prince.

“I know you are a dragon master, so let me fly with you.”

“And, what did I get in return?”

“Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's boring and disappointing:(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this until the end. Please let me know your comments and thoughts about this story.
> 
> At first, I actually didn't want to join this challenge because I was so (and still am) busy with school assignments and oh God I don't even want to talk about it. However, this idea of mine kept on running inside my head and practically begged me to write it down. So, yep that is how I ended up joining this challenge.
> 
> As you can see from the ending, it is still very much open. So, I guess I will be writing the sequel? Because here I talked too much about the background story, not even focused on the main pairing. Or perhaps I will turn this to a chaptered story? I don't know ;;
> 
> But, again, thank you so much for reading it until the end. Don't forget to let me know your thoughts about it! Hit me up on Twitter when the reveals come <3


End file.
